


Inter-Office Communication [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Glee, The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comment Fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Inter-Office Communication" by gladdecease.</p><p>"A video conference with the new Lima branch goes a bit... strange."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inter-Office Communication [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inter-Office Communcation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277217) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 4:16  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/inter-office%20communication.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Used to fill my "au: alternate professions" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
